


You've Done it Now

by SaintSarahSpader



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Reader, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Overwatch Recall, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintSarahSpader/pseuds/SaintSarahSpader
Summary: When teasing McCree goes wrong, and yet so, so right.Reader interrupts Jesse's shower, gets a lot more than she planned





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this idea was originally one I had for the junkers/reader, but then with more thought I realized a shower scene like this doesn't really make sense with Jamie. oops.  
> Oh well, these boys fit it perfectly so it works out
> 
> first time writing smut, and only my second fic, so let me know what you think!! Comments and suggestions always welcome <3

Jesse McCree was in the shower, massaging shampoo through his hair while humming the tune of his favorite song when he heard the door open. He cut off his humming, a little annoyed at no longer having the community shower to himself. Rinsing the last of the shampoo out, he opened his eyes and glanced over a few showerheads to see who was setting up their stuff— Y/N??!

He froze, startled, as you made eye contact. “Hey Jesse! Hope you don’t mind me using the boys’ shower, there’s sooo many people in the girls”, you said smiling.

“Uh,” he coughed, “not at all!” He grinned, charm back in place with just a slight blush. Jesse turned back to his shower and reached for his soap, but he could have sworn he saw you looking him up and down out of the corner of his eye...

“How’s everything going Jesse? I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever!” you said, hanging up your towel and beginning to strip.

“Things have been good Pumpkin’” He looked to you just as you pulled your shirt over your head, revealing your toned upper half and full breasts. He sucked in a breath. “Better now that you’re here.”

Jesse loved Hanzo, he really did, but he’d be damned if he didn’t notice other beautiful things, and that’s just what you were. “Beautiful,” he murmured under his breath, not realizing he said it out loud. You heard it though, and with a small smirk finished pulling off the rest of your clothes before looking back at his face.

Jesse, bless his soul, was doing his best to not openly stare. He had turned back to face the wall while you were still stripping, and was focused on soaping up his own body. No matter, you’d be there for a while.

You’d always loved teasing Jesse, flirting back when he wasn’t expecting it, being just as vulgar as him, if not more sometimes. The way he would falter and blush when you caught him off guard was just too adorable. You loved his smooth, easy charm, but breaking it was even better. He’d never guess you actually meant anything by it though, and in truth you really didn’t. You’d never do anything to get between him and Hanzo—you cared about him too much, and you didn’t have a death wish. Still, it was nice to dream....You glanced over at Jesse, watching the soapy water run down his strong jaw to his firm abs, dripping down the trail of hair at his v...

Jesse cleared his throat, and your eyes shot up to his face to see him smirking at you. “See something you like?” he drawled, crossing his arms. 

You grinned back, matching his confidence. “I always like looking at you, cowboy.” You turned on your own shower head and stepped under the spray as soon as it was warm enough, letting the water glide over your body. You reached for the soap, intent on giving Jesse the same show he had just given you. 

Jesse leaned against the wall, his shower head now off, watching as you bent over to pick up your shampoo bottle, exposing your ass and pussy lips to him. You heard a small growl and Jessie chuckled darkly. “Oh, you’ve really done it now Darlin’”.

You turned to him as you straightened up, your snarky remark on the tip of your tongue, where it died as you made eye contact with someone who was most definitely not your cowboy. You froze, taking in the scene. Jesse was leaning against the wall, lazily stroking his cock with a growing grin. Next to him, standing tall and proud, arms crossed and face impassive, showing no emotion if not for the fire in his eyes—Hanzo.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hanzo! The girls’ shower was full so uh, I figured I could just use this one and um I ran into Jesse, but he said it was okay so I was just... what are you doing?” 

While you were trying to come up with an explanation for what was going on here, Hanzo had begun pulling off his own clothes, showing off his impressive tattoo and muscles. You stalled, mouth going dry as you took in all of him, unable to stop yourself from openly staring in shock. Hanzo’s cock stood erect, longer than Jesse’s but not as thick. He wrapped a hand around it and slowly stroked himself, taking a step towards you as Jesse pulled himself off of the wall. 

“Jesse, lock the door.” As Jesse moved to do just that you snapped out of your trance. 

“I’m sorry, what?” 

“You aren’t sorry yet little one, but you will be,” Hanzo murmured, stepping closer again. “You think you can just tease us like that and have no repercussions?” 

“Hanzo, I—” you were so focused on him that you didn’t notice Jesse had come around your other side until you backed into him, his strong arms wrapping around you, keeping you pinned there. 

“You should just listen to him baby girl, it’ll make everything easier” Jesse whispered in your ear before nibbling on it, trailing kisses and small bites down the side of your neck. You felt a spike of arousal cut through the fear that had been building, and your body started to relax. 

“Jesse.” Hanzo said warningly, and the cowboy backed off, letting you go. He looked back to you, simply saying “on your knees.”

The “thank you” you had been about to utter died on your lips and your mind went blank again. You let out a soft, “what?” as you stepped away from both of them, back now pressed against the wall. 

“If you want things to go well for you, you will learn to do as you’re told. Now— on. Your. Knees.” 

Mind numb, you did as he said and slid down the wall, knees on the shower floor. You felt yourself blushing at the two hard cocks now directly in your face.

“Suck McCree’s cock. After all of the teasing you put him through, exposing yourself to him without intending to let him use you, he deserves it, no?”

You looked up at Hanzo, his face unreadable, before turning and facing Jessie’s thick erection. You tentatively ran your tongue along his length, before taking the head into your mouth. Jesse moaned and fisted his one hand in your hair, the other pressed against the wall as he leaned over you. 

“Like you mean it, Y/N. Jesse, go ahead.” Hanzo ordered, walking away to sit on the bench and watch. 

Jesse moaned louder when he got permission from Hanzo and pushed your head all the way down, forcing you to swallow his whole length. He kept you there, choking you with his cock, before pulling back and giving you some air as tears sprung to your eyes. He only gave you a few seconds of air before he rammed his cock back down your throat. Jesse continued this pattern, keeping you choking on his length until you thought you’d pass out before pulling back and letting you gasp for air, and then doing it again. 

“Jes, pleas—!” You got out before choking on him again. When he pulled out this time, he let go of your hair. You panted, tears rushing down your face as Jesse looked down at you. “Well, go on then doll,” he prompted, prodding at your lips with his cock head. 

You reached up with one hand, intending to stroke him off while you caught your breath, but Jesse caught your hand in his, shaking his head. Instead, you used your tongue, licking and kissing along Mccree’s length. Your tongue swirled around the head before taking it into your mouth, hollowing your cheeks before bobbing up and down a little. 

“Fuck baby girl, just like that,” Mccree moaned as he let you continue sucking him off. “You better get ready” he warned as he put his hands on either side of your face, bracing your head against the shower wall. He set a brutal pace, and you found yourself moaning around his cock as he fucked your throat. 

“Enough.” Hanzo’s voice cut through the aroused daze you were in as Mccree stilled with a groan. “Bring her over here Jess.”


	3. Chapter 3

Jesse pulled out, groaning, and offered you a hand. He grinned as he pulled you to your feet, breathing heavy. Pulling you against his chest, Jesse bent down and captured your mouth in a kiss, gentle and not at all the same way he had just been acting to you. He brushed some hair out of your face with another smile, before pulling you over to where Hanzo was sitting on the bench, waiting. 

Hanzo reached out a hand, pulling you onto his lap when you were close enough. He brought his hand to rest on the back of your head, his other hand rubbing soothing circles on yours, still clasped in his. You were straddling him, his cock jutting up proudly between you two. You studied his face, his sharp jawline and sculpted nose. His hair was down, framing his face in a way you had never seen before. You had never noticed how gorgeous Hanzo was, always too busy looking at Jesse.

Hanzo took a moment to study you as well. You were a vision perched on his lap—skin flushed, lips swollen, eyes lidded and half closed. Still, he wanted you begging for his cock before he would give it to you. 

Hanzo leaned in close, lips barely grazing yours. Your eyes fluttered shut as his hand slid to the front of your throat. 

“Pathetic.” Hanzo stated with disgust as his hand clamped down on your throat, cutting off your airflow. Your eyes flew open as you let out a surprised gurgle. Hanzo’s face was still close to yours and he watched your expression carefully, making sure he wasn’t crossing a line. You rolled your hips, letting him know it was okay and drawing a sharp intake of breath from him.

“The attitude on you. Roll over, bend over my lap, brat,” Hanzo growled as he released your throat. You hurried to do as he said as you caught your breath, turning to lay sideways across his lap, ass in the air, facing Mccree where he was sitting on the bench and stroking his own cock.

“You are going to count. We will start with ten. You miss any, and I add two more. Scream, beg, or say anything other than the number you are on and McCree is going to gag you with his cock. Am I understood?”

“Yes!” you gasped out, feeling Hanzo’s fingertips just barely grazing over your sex.

_Smack ___

__You yelped, jumping a little in surprise, before moaning as Hanzo pushed your head down, onto Jesse’s cock._ _

__“Yes Sir,” Hanzo corrected with a sneer. “You can’t even get past the first hit correctly. What an embarrassment.” He spanked you again, five times in rapid succession, alternating sides, before pausing and massaging your ass, already turning red from his hands. “Look at you, practically dripping. Do you love his cock that much?” You were shaking, moaning around Jesse’s cock with each hit._ _

__“Will you behave now, little one?” Hanzo murmured with another smack. You shook your head, trying to turn and look at him with Mccree’s dick still in your mouth. “What was that, pet?”_ _

__You blushed as you struggled to answer him, trying to form a “yes sir” around Jesse’s cock._ _

__Hanzo let you struggle for another minute before grabbing you by the hair and pulling you off of Mccree’s length. He let your head hang back down, stroking your head and letting you catch your breath before stating, “halfway done.”_ _

__His hand came down again and you gasped out a “seven!” before biting your lip to keep from moaning out as his other hand snaked around your front and played with your nipple._ _

__Again, Hanzo set a fast pace, and you did your best to keep up. Jesse had taken up stroking your hair with one hand and his cock with the other, watching as his lover formed bright red handprints on your ass._ _

__………_ _

__

__“12!!” You practically yelled, tears streaming down your face as Hanzo stopped his assault._ _

__Your whole body was shaking, and you barely heard yourself as you let out an obscene moan when Hanzo started massaging your ass again, fingers teasing near your sex._ _

__“You did great Darlin’” Mccree murmured softly, a proud smile on his face. “Didn’t she babe?”_ _

__“Indeed,” Hanzo replied with a small smile of his own._ _

__“I think Baby Girl here deserves a reward hun, after taking your punishment so well” Jesse grinned wider as you rested your face against his hand, eyes closed as your breathing starting returning to normal._ _

__“Would you like that little one?” Hanzo asked softly, running his fingers along your entrance before starting to rub slow, lazy circles on your clit. “Do you want a reward? Do you want us to make you feel good, hm?”_ _

__Your face burned as your eyes shot open, making eye contact with Mccree, who was studying your reaction with, for once, a serious face. Did you? You hadn’t asked for this, you were supposed to be livid at them! But dammit, you had loved every minute of it. You wanted this, wanted them so bad it hurt. “Yes sir,” you whispered._ _


End file.
